ratchet_and_clank_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Clank Roleplaying Lounge wiki:How to help
This page outlines the many ways you can help our wiki, some of which do not even require the editing of our articles! New editor? Check out our help pages and policies and guidelines. For readers of the site Feedback Feedback can be given on the talk page provided with each article, just make sure you sign your posts with four tildes (~)! Feedback allows you to tell us what needs improving, and where, which helps our wiki grow. But when criticising please be constructive. Editors can still give feedback. For If you've not already , you will have to first. There are loads of good reasons to log in, and it's free! There are many ways you can help us, aside from things such as voting on community events listed on the main page, and voting or discussing important issues. You can also take part in user projects. Before saving an edit, please preview it, you may have made a mistake! Create pages To create a page type its name in the search box and check the results to see if it has already been created, if not click on the red link version of the term you typed at the top of the result page to create it! When creating the page, please follow the layout guide with your content and see the if you get stuck. For a list of wanted pages, see the list. There is also the requested articles page. Correcting spelling and grammar This is fairly simple. Remember that American English is used in articles to keep consistency and that in universe content is in the past tense to distinguish it from gaming tips. Expand pages To expand a page simply add more content. Please follow the manual of style with your edits and see the if you get stuck. Categorising articles To categorise an article, type Category:Category name at the bottom of the page. Please follow the style given in the layout guide when categorising. Add links A list of pages that are not linked to can be found . Adding relevant links stops articles from being cut off from the rest of the site and reduces the creation of multiple articles with similar titles on the same subject. To add a link simply put Link title or see for more information. Upload images To upload an image see then follow the instructions. Make sure you add a correct license and source. See the , image policy or the page for further information.. A list of articles marked as needing images can be found here. There is also the requested images page. Some images uploaded to the wiki are of low quality or resolution, but we currently have no alternative images to use. Uploading alternative images or improved resolutions is also useful. These images can be found here. Source facts Sourcing facts helps us to prove that the information in an article is correct. See Category:Articles requiring citation for a list of categories with points requiring sources. To add a sentence to this list, type where the source should be. For help with sourcing see Ratchet & Clank wiki:Sourcing and the Fact template. Help with image sourcing and licensing The first step to helping with this is reading the page so that you know what to add to an image. After doing that, provide the details for any images you've uploaded. If you see another user's image lacking a source or license put the template on the image's page (even if it is only missing a source or a license the template remains the same) then add the template on the uploader's talk page. You may also be able to help with existing images missing sources and licenses. Correct template usage/insert templates A list of templates can be found here and all of them should have usage instructions. Please make sure you add them relevantly, and leave messages on each articles discussion page as to why you are adding the template where possible. Infoboxes are also templates. Please follow the layout guide when inserting templates and infoboxes. If a template does not have usage instructions, but you know how to use the template then add some usage instructions! To add content to a template, that isn't attached to the actual template add to the bottom of the actual template code then add your usage information, then add at the bottom of the page. If you don't know how to add usage information or how to use a template, contact an administrator and ask them to do it for you. Revert/counter vandalism To revert vandalism, don't just simply remove content, instead go to the history tab and click revert edits. Then just revert to latest version that was not vandalism. If you need help have a look at the Help wikia or ask an administrator. Remember to inform administrators about major vandalism, and to warn vandals, but be careful when doing this! Not all vandalism is intentional, and if in doubt ask an administrator! See vandalism policy for more information. Recent edits patrolling Patrolling the recent edits basically means that you watch the and welcome new users, clean up the edits of new users in line with the manual of style whilst informing them about it (Template:MoS1), watch the upload log and ask users to provide sources/licenses for new images (Template:Provide) and also watch for vandalism or fanon and ask them not to vandalise or add fanon (Template:Not constructive). Users can patrol with or without patroller rights. Update an article Some articles will become out of date if they are not updated when new information is released. If you can help with this a list of article marked as needing an update can be found here. Improve an article A list of articles needing improvements can be found here. If an article is improved to an exceptional standard, it can become featured. How to create a featured article can be found here, or for shorter articles here. A list of featured articles in danger of loosing there status can be found here. Voting Users can also vote for various things on this site. There are several featured statuses to be voted on found on the main page, and in the forums there are often discussions with votes on policies for this wiki. Since this wiki is community run, it is important to have input from editors. Category:Help